


Practically

by gardnerhill



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, Movie: Mary Poppins Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Even she has a flaw.





	Practically

The wind caught her umbrella perfectly and she was away. In accordance with the rule that all practically-perfect people followed, she did not look behind her.

Less-than-perfect Folk broke their hearts all over again every time they had to leave. But Mary knew, as with all proper nannies, that "goodbye" was the goal – the object of her work was to lift them until they could lift each other unassisted.

She soared past a clump of clouds.

_Thank you, Mary._

This was why she was merely _practically_ perfect, for speaking to the departed was rather frowned upon.

_You're quite welcome, Kate._  



End file.
